


Not A Charity Case

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Castiel snaps at Dean and Sam calls





	Not A Charity Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine!  
I'm so glad to post up a new chapter in this series  
I hope y'all enjoy!

Dean was honestly surprised that the car was finished before the post office closed, but he was grateful. He still didn’t know how to talk to Castiel without a desk between them. He wouldn’t know what to do with his hands. He groaned in frustration as he drove back, berating himself.

He was so smooth when it came to anyone else, but Castiel made him all clumsy about his choices. Like what does he do with his hands, put them in his pockets or just let them hang there? How does he stand, straight up or slouching or leaning against something? He hated it the doubt.

He parked in the spot Castiel was previously parked and smiled as he saw his Baby. He strolled into the post office and, his curiosity getting the best of him, rang the bell on the desktop. Castiel smiled when he saw him.

“Hello, Dean,” he said. “Is… How is the car?” He asked, fidgeting a little.

“Everything worked out. Just a small paint job,” Dean explained. There was more to it than that, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Castiel.

“How much is going to be?” He asked. Dean shook his head.

“No, don’t worry about it. Bob-”

Castiel interrupted him with an exasperated sigh. “Dean. I can’t just let you do all of this for me for no reason,” Castiel said. “I know I’ve told you some personal stories of mine, but I’m  _ not _ a charity case.”

Dean huffed out a laugh of disbelief. “Um, I was trying to say that Bobby is doing this special. First visit half off and since I brought it in, Bobby gave me the family discount, which is also half off. But I did tip pretty high. You’re more than welcome to pay me back for that if you want,” Dean said, giving him a small understanding smile. He knew how frustrating things can be on an anniversary and with everything that Castiel’s been going through, he doesn’t blame him for the burst out.

Castiel’s face turned completely red, embarrassed by his outburst. “I… That is- I’m very sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to be rude to you. You’re just trying to help,” he said, giving him such an apologetic look at that Dean’s heart melted right out of his chest.

Dean waved his hand dismissively. “Hey, no worries, Cas. I get it. It’s, you know, things just stack up sometimes. Nothin’ you can do about it,” he said. At this point, when talking to anyone else, Dean would’ve put a hand on their shoulder, but that wasn’t an option here with the desk and all. Instead, he managed to hold eye contact with Castiel, just staring into those gorgeous blue eyes and getting lost.

Then Dean’s phone rang from in his pocket and he fumbled to answer the call. “Sam,” he said, almost as if he were scolding him.

“ _ Whoa, dude. Did I interrupt something? _ ” Sam asked, a smirk in his voice.

Dean grunted. “Did you need something?” He asked.

“ _ I was wondering if you wanted to get some takeout and watch a movie or something tonight _ .”

Dean tilted his head. He and Sammy hadn’t been able to hang out in a while because of their work schedules and all Sam’s dates with this mystery girl. Dean didn’t even know her name and it was bothering him a little bit.

“Uh, yeah, of course, man. I’ll pick something up on the way home,” he said. He and Sam hung up and he put his phone up. He looked back up at Castiel, who was pretending to be busy with something else. “Uh, so…”

“Gotta go?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Sam wants to hang out,” he said. “Maybe he’ll finally reveal something about his girlfriend or something.” Castiel smiled.

“Well, I hope you’re able to get a little bit of information about her. I’m working late tonight, per my request, so I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, of course. Call if you need anything,” Dean said. “You have my number.” They exchanged keys and Dean waved before heading out.

He got some chinese takeout on the way home from their favorite place and headed back home.

That night, he and Sam had a total crapfest of movies, spilling some sauce on the floor and their clothes as they laughed at how ridiculous everything looked. When Sam went to bed, Dean stayed in the living room, relaxing in the silence with a cold beer, going over how good the day went.

His phone began vibrating very loudly next to him, causing him to flinch. He looked at the number before answering despite not recognizing it.

“Dean Winchester speaking,” he answered professionally even though he didn’t know what kind of potential customer would call so late. At least it was before ten.

“ _ Dean! Hi, this is Castiel, _ ” The man said, almost panicking. Dean immediately sat up, almost spilling the beer on himself.

“Cas? You okay, man?” He asked.

“ _ Well, not really. This is kind of embarrassing, but… do you know how to change a tire? I got a flat on the main road. Oddly, there’s no one around even though it’s only ten _ ,” Castiel said. Dean laughed softly.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there. Just hang tight in your car in case anyone dangerous comes out.”

“ _ You’re right. Thank you, Dean. _ ”

“No problem, man.”

Dean set his beer on the coffee table, grabbed his keys, and went out the door once his shoes were on.


End file.
